Too Perfect
by ClaceandStelenaTMITVD
Summary: Oneshot! Kind of bittersweet for our OTP Clace Clary and JAce bump into each other 3 months after a break up. Read on to find out what happens!


**Hey guys sorry I've been MIA!**

 **I've missed writing but I just haven't gotten any solid ideas. I sorta feel like starting somethings from scratch or maybe even deleting some stuff to be honest.**

 **Anyway, here's a half decent idea, inspired by Emily Kinney's Times Square**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does.**

 **^How I missed these disclaimers(!)**

 **Another Disclaimer: I used some lyrics from Emily's song, those words combination/ quotes did not come from my own brain, it came from her's. She's amazing, please go check her out!**

 **Anyway, here we are!**

* * *

 **Too Perfect**

"Hey I'm gonna go out for a little while!" I yell out to Raphael.

"Hurry back or I'll miss you!" He replies from the kitchen.

I smirk and head out, locking the door behind me. I'm supposed to meet up with Isabelle to discuss a surprise for Simon. We were thinking about going to Comic Con but ideas are still up in the air.

I turn the corner and accidentally bump into someone.

"Sorry." I say on instinct.

"Clary?" I stop and turn.

The man who said my name had a navy blue beanie, a thick scarf and a dark winter coat. Under all the dark clothes was a whole lot of gold. And there was only one golden boy in Brooklyn that I knew of.

"Jace?" I frown. "Aren't you supposed to be in London?"

"You stalking my Facebook, Clary?" He raises a brow as he smirks.

I scoff playfully. "Of course. What else would I be doing with my time now that we're not together?"

He chuckles but there's something completely different in his eyes. It was the same sadness that was there when I decided to that our relationship wasn't working anymore.

"It's been a while." I say trying to divert the conversation.

Jace clears his throat. "Do you wanna get coffee?" He asks hopefully.

"Well actually I have plans with -" Just then I feel my phone buzz. "Hold on a sec."

 **Isabelle**

 **Hey Clary, sorry I can't make it today. Snowed in. Rain check?**

"Never mind. My afternoon just opened up."

"I'm glad you can make him for me in your super busy schedule." He smirks. "Oh wait, you kind have no life."

"Oh ha ha you're as hilarious as always."

We walk into Java Jones together, order our hot drinks then choose the table by the window. It was our favourite spot.

"In all seriousness, why aren't you in London? You go every Christmas."

"Yeah well, I don't think it's such a great idea this year. My dad's fighting with his brother and it's too much tension that I just don't want to be a part of. I don't need that, not right now."

I smile sadly. "That sucks. You could have dinner at mine? My mom would be happy to have you." I offer.

"I don't really think that she would appreciate her daughter's ex coming over for Christmas dinner." He looks down.

I decide to reach out for his hand. "Jace, you were the best first boyfriend any mother could ask for. You should know that. You're a great guy. You cared for me, protected me, made me laugh... all of those things you need in a perfect relationship-"

"If our relationship was so perfect, why did you break up with me?"

I knew it would come to this. I knew he would ask. It was inevitable. I know him too well. I swear any other guy would have just let it go. Any other guy would have ignored their ex if they bumped into each other on a cold snowy day. But Jace Herondale wasn't just any other guy.

"We were too perfect Jace. Too compatible. Too similar. Sure it didn't seem like that at first but as time went by..."

"It wasn't enough for you."

"It was too much."

"I tried to be perfect for you -"

"You don't have to try, Jace Herondale. You are perfect. But that's..." I shake my head. "That wasn't what I wanted. And I'm sorry that I'm making this all about me."

"You know I still love you, right?"

I take my hand away from his. During a sincere conversation like _this_ , about something like _this_ , it's best to not have any physical contact. Especially not with him.

"I know. I think about it. A lot. And I love you too, but I'm no longer in love with you. Our love is spent, you know that Jace. And now you need to accept that."

He has a _look_ in his eyes. There's a fire in his golden orbs, like he's looking for a kiss or a fight. Either way he's wants to let out tensions.

"I'm with someone else now Jace and it's pretty serious. I'm not gonna break his heart just to fix you. I know that you're no longer mine, you should know that to be honest... I don't think I was ever really yours." I take a deep breath. This day wasn't supposed to go this way.

There's a silence.

Then he just nods. "I get it Clary."

Then he stands up and walks away.

I sit here, knowing I just broke his heart all over again.

* * *

 **Ayyy oneshot finished. First piece in _months._**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **~ Liz Ashley xxx**


End file.
